1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with the field of back supports as an aid in performing manual labor requiring frequent bending from the waist. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a back support apparatus including a pair of shoulder straps and a pair of heel connectors interconnected by a pair of support lines each with a resilient section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some types of manual labor require frequent bending from the waist such as picking crops. This type of labor is particularly stressful on the back muscles sometimes leading to permanent injury.
In the prior art, various devices have been developed for supporting the back during activities requiring frequent bending from the waist. In general, these prior art devices have not been as effective as needed and tend to be mechanically complex or unreliable in use. Accordingly, the prior art points out the need for an improved back support apparatus.